Engagements and babies
by Princess Lucy
Summary: It's ten years later and the Pevensies reunite for a reunion in the midst of one celabration Susan gives birth to twins
1. Chapter 1

﻿

**I am not done with my horror mystery story, but I'm stuck so I am starting a new fanfic. I probably shouldn't, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer :I own only OC's**

**A/N: This is a AU that takes place ten years later. There was no train crash. **

"Luce, could I borrow your hairbrush?" My roommate Stephanie asked. I was laying on my bed in my dorm room reading a book.

"Sure!" I reply, sitting up. "It's in my bureau drawer, "Do you have a date tonight?" I ask curiously watching as Stephanie started brushing her hair and applying makeup. I have seen Susan do it a thousand times.

"You know," Stephanie said, screwing in some earrings. "Kevin was asking about you."

"Was he?" I asked blushing. I'm a bit surprised no boy has ever asked about me before.

Stephanie nodded as she sprayed some perfume on her wrists. "Smell that?" She asked, sticking her wrist under my nose.

I wrinkle my nose at the strong scent of lilacs and lavender. "A bit much." I say. "What do you mean he was asking about me? He's an upper classman. I'm underclass."

"That's what I heard." Stephanie shrugs, picking up her coat. "Will you be all right by yourself?"

I look at my friend. "Goodness, no ones asked me that since I was a little girl!" I giggle. "I'm eighteen and yes, I'll be fine. I'm going to read and curl up with a cup of tea."

As soon as the door closes behind Stephanie, I pick up my discarded textbook and start reading. The sound of rain pounding on the windowpane. I go over and open the window a crack. I love the smell of rain.

I am just about to open my book again when the phone rings. I pick it up. It's Edmund my older brother.

"Ed, hi!" I say happily, picturing my dark haired brother in his flat in London." What's going on? How come you're not studying?" Edmund is studying to be a lawyer.

"Because I have some news to tell you!" Edmund says." I'm engaged!"

I squeal loudly, wishing I could hug my older brother. "Oh! Edmund, that's fantastic! Really, it is! What's her name? When'd you meet?" I am full of questions like "does anyone else know? Does his fiancée know about Narnia?"

Edmund says no one else knows. I am the first person he told, and yes Lindsey (that's her name) knows about Narnia.

We talk for another hour before Edmund says regretfully that he should go because he does have to study for an exam that his professor is giving tomorrow.

I hang up the phone and flip on the telly "**I Love Lucy"** is on. It's an American show, but I don't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

﻿

Friday afternoon as soon as classes are out, I call my oldest brother Peter and ask if I could come over for the weekend. He says yes and would I like him to pick me up at the underground? I tell him no, it's okay that I'll take a cab to his house."

"Are you sure you can't come with me?" Stephanie asks, on Saturday morning. She's off to visit her family.

I turn from packing my overnight bag. "I told you, I'm visiting my older brother or else I would come. You know that."

"Well, if you change your mind, you have my address." She hinted.

I nod and continue packing. "Actually, I do have a small favour to ask. Could you drive me to the underground?"

"Of course." Stephanie says.

Peter's car isn't in the drive when the cab drops me off in front of his house. It's a two story house with red brick and Greek columns supporting the roof. I get out and pay the cabbie.

"Are you sure they know you're coming, Miss?" Tthe cabbie asks. He's an elderly gentleman who reminds me of Grandfather and Professor Kirke.

"Oh yes! I called my brother last night." I assure him and head up the walk. The door swings open and Katherine, Peter's wife steps out. Her eyes brighten when she sees me.

"Lucy! Hi! You made it." She hugs me and ushers me inside, picking up scattered toys along the way.

Katherine is petite with light brown hair and green eyes and infectious smile. She and Peter met when he was attending Oxford. They have three kids two little girls three and four and a two year old boy.

"Are you hungry? I was just about to make myself a tuna sandwich. The kids are down for a nap. Peter wishes he could be here, but they need him at the hospital. You know how it is when your husband's a doctor .How are you anyway? It seems we haven't seen enough each other. How's school going?" Katherine rattles on as she sets about preparing our lunch.

I sit at the table and keep her company. "School's good." I say opening up the **Good Housekeeping** magazine that is lying on the table. The lady on the front looks elegant yet homey. Her smile is perfect. She even has pearls around her neck and she's holding a casserole dish.

I look at my sister-in-law. Her hair is in a half messy ponytail and instead of a dress she's in a white blouse, blue jeans rolled at the ankle and loafers.

"Have you met anyone special?" Kate asks, coming over with the sandwiches and two glasses of lemonade.

I shake my head, "No, not yet. Anyway even if I did Peter would still have to approve of him. So would Ed and Daddy, not to mention Mum and Susan. Being youngest has it's ups and downs. What time did Peter say he'd be home?"

"Around four or so." Kate said, cleaning up the dishes.

"Oh let me." I offer, taking the plates from her and carrying them to the sink.

Afterward I go up to the guest room and unpack.

Mum and Daddy's anniversary is coming up and Peter wants to do something special.

We are having dinner. It's nothing fancy - just chicken, rice and carrots. The children are in bed.

"How about a reunion?" I suggest. "We hardly get to see everyone. I mean Su's married and Edmunds'en-I mean busy studying." I nearly give away Edmund's surprise but luckily Peter or Kate don't notice.

"That's a good idea, Lu! Maybe we could get Jill and Eustace to come too." Peter says.

"Maybe Professor Kirke and Aunt Polly can come too!" I sit up excitedly.

"I think we can do that." Peter said. "I could call Edmund, Eustace and Professor Kirke and you could call Jill, Su and Aunt Polly."

"Then it's settled!" I say happily and take a bite of chicken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I only own spouses ,children and Lucy's roomate and Edmund's fiancee.**

"A reunion" Susan says when I tell her the news,"That sounds good,who's idea was it".

It is Monday afternoon and I am back in my dorm room at school,I have no classes scheduled for this afternoon and Stephanie is out,I take advantage of this momentary peace to call Susan and tell her of our idea for our parent's anniversary present.

"Mine and Peter's,can you come when is the baby due" I ask,Susan is pregnant with her second child.

"Not for a few more weeks." Susan answers."We'd love to come when and where"

"Professor Kirkes, we've invited him and Aunt Polly too" I reply." About a week from now"

"All right,we'll be there" Susan assures me before hanging up.

As soon as I am done talking to Susan ,the phone rings.

I cross out "Call Susan" and dial Eustace's number ,I secretly hope my Aunt won't answer and cross my fingers as the phone rings,after six rings,I'm about to hang up when Eustace answers it

"Hello" he sounds out of breath

"Eustace,hi it's me,Lu" I say "I was calling to see if you and Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold were busy two Saturdays from now,it's Mum and Daddy's anniversary and Peter and I wanted to plan a family reunion"

"I'm not busy,but I think my parents are going out" Eustace says apolagetically

"Ok" I say adding Eustace's name,but crossing off Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold.

I flop backwards on my bed and close my eyes,planning a reunion is harder work than I imagined.


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own,Katherine,Desiree and Mark**

"Lucy,hand me the potatoe masher" Katherine says,I hand her the potatoe masher .It is Tuesday evening .Katherine,Susan,Desiree(Edmund's fiancee) and I are in Peter's kitchen preparing the side dishes to go with the ,Edmund and Mark(Susan's husband) are on the deck .

"So how'd you meet my brother" I ask is very pretty,she has light red hair and a smattering of freckles across her nose.

"We were taking a class together,he seemed to know alot about justice for a first year law student,we got to talking .he asked me out for coffee,I said yes,then eventually we started dating,he's very nice,you know,and he told me the reason why he knew about justice"

"Narnia" I said cutting the celery

Desiree nodded."At first I didn't believe him,but then realised it had to be true,there was something about him that wasn't like the other boys at college,they were so immature and he was so mature"

"Did Peter tell you about Narnia" I asked Katherine,I had never figured out if Peter had told her or not.

Katherine nodded."Second date"

"How about you,Su,does your husband know you were a former queen when you were younger" Kathy teased.

"No,I never got around to telling him" Susan said chopping up some celery.

"But you've been married four three years "I protest,"Were you ever going to tell him"

"When the time was right" Susan says.

***************************************************************************

"It's supposed to be sunny this Saturday" Mark says bringing the hamburgers out to the table.

"Are you sure Mum and Dad don't know what you have planned" Susan asks us again.

"No,I just told them were celebrating Ed's engagement to Desiree" Peter assures her.

"Someone has to pick up Jill and Eustace,I can't believe Aunt Alberta won't let Eustace have a car" I say reaching for the bowl of tomatoes

"You don't drive" Edmund pointed out

"I choose not to"I say haughtily taking a bite of hamburger.

"Don't you want to drive though" Desiree asks me .

"Why? everything is close to the university,I like walking" I add

"We're getting off the subject here" Susan the organiser reminds us

"I'll stop at the bakery before hand,Ed and Desiree should pick up Jill and Eustace"

She whips out a pad of paper so fast,I secretly wonder if she's been hiding it under the table.

"Food" she looks at Peter her pencil poised over the pad

"We actually haven't decided yet" Peter admits looking a bit guilty and fifteen again

"Peter!" Susan cries ,"We can't not have food"

"Susan,honey relax"Mark says placing a hand on her arm

A pregnant hormonal Susan is never a good thing,"Don't tell me to relax!" she one wants to get on Su's bad side when she's like that

"Su,you're not planning this,Lucy and Peter are rememeber" Edmund points out,he's not scared of a pregnant hormonal Susan "Besides Desi's aunt owns a catering business"

"I'm sure she'd be willing to cater the event,if you give me the adress and your parents favourite dishes,I could tell her"Desiree says softly.

"Well that settles that" Peter says he's about to say something else when his pager sighs and stands up,"I have to go there's been a three car pileup on the motorway" he kisses Katherine and waves to the rest of us.

An hour later Mark helps Susan into her coat,"We promised the babysitter we'd be home by nine" he says

Edmund and Desiree leave shortly after and only Katherine and I are left,I help her clear the table and bring in the food,while she checks on the children,I clean up and do the dishes.

"Do you want to stay,I don't think Peter will be home tonight and it gets lonely sometimes" Kathy offers.

I nod and we both settle down to watch television


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes I think Murphy's Law of "If anything can go wrong it will",on Saturday when I woke up it was raining,I groaned; normally,I'm an optimist,but still rain was never any good pulling my robe on I went downstairs to find Katherine and Peter in the kitchen staring at something.

"Good morning" I say pouring my self a cup of coffe and grabbing a muffin from the basket.

"They delivered the wrong cake"Katherine says mournfully.

"Really,what did they deliver " I ask

"Vanilla with strawberry filling,we were supposed to get chocolate no filling and look!" Katherine gestured to the cake.

I went over and looked instead of the words **Happy Anniversary Mum and Dad** it spelled out **Happy Anniversary **

"Well" I say they have the" P" part right" I say attempting to cheer her up

"That's what I've been trying to tell her"Peter speaks up "We could scrape off the arker and put evensie "

"Auntie Lulu!" an excited voice shrieks.

I look up and smile as my nieces and nephew barrel down the stairs clamoring for hugs and kissed.

"Can you make french toast ,Auntie Lulu,you make the bestest french toast ever" Sarah asks,she's five and a half

"Yeah,can you" Four year old Naomi and three year old David beg.

I turn to Peter and Katherine"I think the bakery down the street is open ,why don't you go and see if can't make the cake we need,I'll get the kids fed and dressed" I tie on an apron and take down a bowl

Katherine looks at Peter,he nods"Okay " he says ,Katherine gives me a quick hug

"You're a lifesaver" she says

I and Katherine head out.

Ten minutes later the children and I are sitting down to breakfast when the phone rings I get up to answer it ,it's Edmund

"She's sick" he says without even saying hello

"Good morning,Ed,who's sick" I ask

"Desiree's aunt she can't cater the party,which means we have no food" he says

"Oh" I say a bit disappointed,but my disappointment is short lived,"Is Desiree there yet" I ask

"Yes" Edmund says passing on to her.

I quickly tell her my plan of doing potluck,I'm pretty sre I can get Jill ,Susan ,Katherine and Aunt Polly to cook some dishes too.

Two hours later the kitchen is filled with the smell of meatballs simmering in marinara three little helpers are garbed in aprons standing on chairs generously sprinkling parmesan cheese on the meatballs cooling on two cookie sheets.

The kitchen door opens and Peter and Katherine come in carrying a pink box .

"What's all this" Katherine asks.

"Edmund called,Desiree's Aunt is sick so she won't be able to cater the food,so I thought why don't we do potluck,I called Jill,Susan and Aunt Polly,they're all making something and I found this recipe in one of your cookbooks and decided to give it a try and you have all the ingredients " I say all in one breath.

Katherine looked at Peter,"Does she always explain things like that in one breath"

"Pretty much" Peter shrugs,I stick my tongue out at him and turn back to the stove.

Despite the cloudy morning the sun decided to come out around noon.

"That's good" Katherine says as she tries to wrestle David into his suit.

"Don't you want to look handsome for Gramma and Grampa"

"I can't believe Mum and Daddy are Grandparents" I say shaking my head .

"And I can't believe you're an aunt " Peter says passing by the couch and ruffling my hair."And in college"

"I've been going for several months" I say

"Auntie Lulu's the bestest Aunt we have" Sarah and Naomi say hugging me.

"Don't you like your Aunt Susan" Katherine asks tying David's shoes

"No! she's boring " they cry

Peter shrugs,"Can't argue with that logic,shall we go"

Katherine doesn't look pleased,"Peter,your daughters just called their Aunt your sister boring are you going to let that slide"

"Kathy,even I think my sister is boring sometimes" Peter says

"She's never boring around me" Katherine insists.

"Try playing a dictionary game with her" I say

************************************************************************

Everything is going perfectly even if David did eat six slices of cake before anyone could stop him and throw up on Eustace before Katherine whisked him away .luckily Aunt Polly managed to find Eustace a new 's hovering over Susan she's expected to go into labour any day .

Suddenly everythings silent and in the stillness Naomi points at Susan and cries out

"Auntie Susan went weewee!" Edmund crams a slice of cake in her mouth .

"I think she's going into labour" Aunt Polly says calmly as she and Mum lead Susan into the house.

Peter runs into the house to call the hospital.

An hour later,I don't know how but we all manage to get to the hospital.

I feel sorry for Mark ,Susan is not her sweet calm logical self now; it seems like every pregnant woman decided to go into labour today and as of now the obstrecian can't see Susan,so she's out here in the lobby with us.

"Hon,just breathe" Mark says leaning down next to her wheelchair

Susan grabs Mark by the collar,"Don't tell me to breathe! I know how to breathe!damnit!" she yells."This is your fault"

"Su,I think you need to calm down and let go of Mark,you're choking him"Peter says

Susan turns on him now"And you why can't you get me into a room so I can deliver this baby"

"I'm working on it" Peter says

"Oh sure Magnificent one" Susan snaps

"When I have a child will I be this grouchy" I ask Mum

"More than likely,maybe not,you're a sweet girl by nature it takes alot to get you riled" Mum says as a cheerful smiling nurse comes over

"Were ready for you,"

she says wheeling Susan away ,"She's in good hands" she tells the rest of us.

*************************************************************************

It's only been a few hours,but it feels like forever since the nurse wheeled Susan away,Mark is pacing the lobby and making me dizzy as I watch him,Peter goes over to him.

"Mum" I say while adjusting a sleeping Naomi on my lap,"Does it hurt to give birth" Mum looks at me

"It does,but the result is well worth the pain" Mum says "Daddy and I couldn't be more proud of the four of you" she assures me as Daddy comes over handing Mum a cup of tea

Two hours later the nurse comes out she's smiling even wider than before"Congratulations the birth was a success and she gave birth to twins,you can go into see her" she says

Susan is sitting propped up by several pillows,she looks completely happy in each arm she cradles a pink and blue bundle.

"Aren't they perfect" she smiles as we come in "Mark Jr. and Esther Grace Thompson"

"You know what "Katherine says suddenly,"Now we have three things to celabrate,a birth,engagement and reunion" she whips out several cups .

In her purse she pulls out a bottle of fizzy lemonade and pours us each a cup .

"Do you always carry abottle of fizzy lemonade in your purse" Eustace asks accepting his glass

"Shut up and drink Eustace" I say ,I can't wait to start babysitting my new niece and nephew and tell them about their Mummy who was once a queen,how their uncles saved an entire land .


End file.
